Altering The Future
by Lameesht
Summary: James tries to fix the calculator and is somehow zapped into the past.


'Stupid piece of junk,' James muttered. 'Why won't you work?'  
James slammed the calculator on the table in frustration, causing dust to fly up in the air. James coughed, waving away the dust.  
The calculator ignited a spark of electricity, shocking James.  
'OW!' James jumped.  
James reeled backwards, rubbing his hand on his shirt.  
'Stupid calculator,' he said.  
James picked up a chainsaw, flicked it on and tugged on the cord. The chainsaw groaned and buzzed into life, whirring and whizzing. James stumbled backwards, knocking several glass ornaments off the shelf. He tripped over something and fell forwards, jamming the chainsaw into the calculator, which shocked him, the chainsaw, and the metal binder of the nearby calendar.  
  
James soon found himself being flung forwards, through swirls of color, clocks ticking backwards flying past him. He flew for a few minutes before suddenly coming to a halt.  
He fell flat on his face in mud, legs in the air.  
James got up and brushed the mud off his face.  
'Ooooh, that was a doozy,' he said.  
Opening his eyes he found himself in the middle of a vast jungle, Areodactyles swooped past in large flocks, as an ancient-looking Bulbasaur munched on the grass next to him.  
'Eeeeh!' James backed away. 'I must've caused a rip in the space time continuum!'  
'Bulba!' roared the Bulbasaur.  
James quickly sprang to his feet, for he was sitting on a patch of grass. The Bulbasaur continued to graze on the patch of grass.  
'I've seen this movie before, if I touch anything here, it will most probably alter the course of the future! I must not touch anything, lest I wreck havoc on the present- I mean future... And other bad stuff!' James said.  
  
An prehistoric Charizard trudged up to him, reared up on to it's hind legs and roared menacingly, fixing James with a piercing glare. James sweat dropped, backing away slowly.  
'Nice Charizard, good Charizard...'  
The Charizard threw back it's head, then hurled a ball of fire at James, who quickly took off.  
'EEEEEEEEH!' James cried.  
  
James spotted something on the ground up ahead, it was his calculator. He charged at full speed, not noticing the unaware weedle that was crossing.  
SPLAT!  
James snatched up the calculator, but then looked at his shoe.  
'Uh-oh,' James said.  
The calculator sent a surge of electricity through James' fingertips, it coursed through his body, and then he felt the sensation of being pulled forwards by an unseen force through a tunnel of swirling colors as the forwards-ticking clocks were hurled past.  
A few minutes later, a weedle started charging towards him. As it came closer, it grew and grew in size, until it was big enough to swallow him whole. Which it did.  
  
'I'm too young to diiiiiie!!' James screamed, eyes squeezed shut.  
He continued to wail, until he noticed that nothing was happening. He opened his eyes, and blinked a few times; he was back in the attic with the calculator in front of him, and the chainsaw in his hands.  
'It was all a dream then,' James heaved a sigh of relief.  
James put down the chainsaw, and went down the stairs, to find the room empty.  
No Meowth lying on the bed, no Jessie standing in front of the mirror at her vanity desk, and no genius plans to capture Pikachu laid out on the floor.  
James scratched his head in confusion, then walked up to the bathroom door.  
He knocked on it; no answer. He pushed it open; empty.  
'Jessie? Meowth? ....Anybody?' James called.  
'Oh no, I'm all alone, I shouldn't have killed that stupid Weedle! Now I lost my friends, I'm sorry Jessie! I'm sorry Meowth!' James sobbed pitifully.  
'What are you crying about James, you didn't lose us,' Jessie's voice replied.  
'Huh?' James stopped crying. 'Jessie, Where are you?'  
'In bed, na no da,' Jessie's voice said.  
James blinked in confusion; no one was on the bed.  
'Nobody's on the bed,' James said.  
'Of course nobody's on the bed! What are you, stupid? UNDER the bed!' Jessie's voice said.  
James crawled under the bed to find Jessie, defying the laws of physics, lying on the bottom of the bed.  
'Are you stuck there?' James asked.  
'No...' Jessie said, eyeing James strangely. 'Is something wrong, you seem to be acting dumber than usual.'  
James touched the bottom of the bed, then, as if by a magnetic attraction, was stuck to the bed as well.  
'The hell?' James said. 'What're you doing in bed this early, the sun didn't even set yet.'  
'Early?' Jessie looked worried. 'Now you're scaring me James, it's late, the sun's already up!'  
James sweat dropped, he too was becoming scared, he didn't understand a thing.  
'The world's gone topsy-turvy!' James cried out in frustration. 'Damn that Weedle!'  
'James, are you sure you don't need to see the nurse?' Jessie asked.  
James dropped onto the floor, and crawled out from under the bed.  
'Meowth!' James cried happily.  
'Meowth?' Meowth said, as James glomped him.  
'Meowth! I think Jessie's flipped her lid!' James said.  
'Hey!' Jessie yelled. 'I heard that!'  
'Meowth, meowth, meeeeowth?' Meowth replied, quirking brow.  
'Wait, you can't speak?!' James said horrified.  
'Meowth,' Meowth shook his head.  
'This is getting too weird!' James yelled.  
James spun around and ran up the stairs, climbed into the attic and slammed the door shut.  
'James?' Jessie's voice said from behind the door. 'James, open this door right now! Are you sick? You might need to see the nurse, open this door right this instant!'  
'Meowth! Meowth meeeowth, meeeowth,' Meowth said.  
James picked up the chainsaw and flicked on the switch.  
'Aaaah! Eeeeh!'  
James stumbled around, trying to aim it at the desk, he finally managed to control and struck it down, slicing the calculator in half. The electricity shocked James, the calculator, and the calendar.  
  
James was thrust once more into the time portal, and, out of boredom, he kicked one of the clocks, which immediately ended the ride.  
'Uh-oh.'  
James landed roughly in some dirt. Raising his head to see he was somewhere in the Old Wild West.  
'Need some help there, deary?' an old lady said, reaching out her hand to help him up.  
James flinched from the lady's southern accent, but took her hand anyway. She pulled him up, and dusted him off with her handbag.  
'Such strange clothes you're wearing,' she said.  
'Er, yeah,' James giggled nervously. 'I'm from out of town.'  
'Oh, that's nice,' she replied. 'I've always wanted to travel, but never had the time, or the money.'  
'I'm sorry,' James said.  
'Oh, that's okay dear. You ain't the cause of it, there be no need for apologizing now. Say, how about I take you to see Rusty's?'  
'Rusty's?' James asked.  
  
The old woman nodded, 'Rusty's, I hear all the young boys like yourself like it there.'  
'Okay,' James shrugged.  
  
James swung open the doors and took a step in, but the doors swung back and slammed into him, throwing him onto the ground.  
'Oof!'  
James got up, and rubbed his stomach. He tried again, but the doors swung back and sent him flying a good few feet back and into a Miltank pen.  
The Tauros wasn't quite pleased with James' sudden arrival and he started chasing him around the pen.  
James yelped, dodging a blow to the head from the enraged Tauros. In his haste, he did not notice that he had stepped on a Miltank's tail, she mooed loudly and whapped him across the face with her tail.  
James was flung backwards, into the fence of the pen, accidentally breaking it.  
'Owww,' James moaned.  
James pulled out a splinter from his back and winced. Then it hit him; he had caused another disaster.

'Uh-oh.'  
The Miltank mooed and started charging madly, luckily, James rolled out of the way and avoided being trampled by the rampaging stampede.  
  
'What the?' James saw something in front of him on the ground. On closer inspection, he found that it was his calculator, he poked it, and was shocked again.  
  
James was, once more, flung into the time portal, this time he refrained from kicking the clocks out of boredom. Soon, a giant Tauros started charging at him snorting and glaring insanely. It grew larger and larger, similar to the Weedle, before ramming his horns into James, it did not hurt him, but it did fling him onto the floor of the attic.  
James stayed there, afraid to see what mayhem he had caused, but curiosity was tempting him to see, just take a little peek. He soon gave in, and yanked the door open, and cautiously walked down to the room.  
Jessie was admiring her reflection in the mirror, her back to him. James sighed, and decided it was safe to enter the room, he lay down on the bed and curled up cat-like.  
'James! There you are, have you fixed the calculator?' Jessie asked.  
'No,' he muttered.  
'This is all your fault Meowth!' Jessie yelled.  
A blonde boy with piercing blue eyes walked into the room.  
'Meowth? How is it my fault?!' he shot back.  
James grabbed the pillow, and stuffed his face into it, cursing under his breath; he didn't even want to see what Jessie looked like.  
But, as usual, curiosity got the better of him, and he turned to find that Jessie had grown a long cream cat tail with a brown tip and black cat ears.  
She placed her hands, which now had claws, on her hips and glared at the boy, whom James assumed to be Meowth.  
'Because you're the one who tried to re-program it into a Tetris game!' Jessie said.  
Meowth blushed a bit, but continued to glare at her.  
James got up, and stretched cat-like, his claws digging into the fabric of the blanket.  
'Claws?!' James said.  
James gasped and sprung up, he ran up to the mirror and looked at himself. Two black cat ears poked out from his hair, he wiggled them. He turned around and shook his behind a bit, and flicked his tail. He panicked, and started running around chanting: 'Ihaveatail! Ihaveatail! Ihaveatail! Oh God, I have a TAIL!!!'  
James broke down on the floor, Meowth and Jessie bent down on either side of him.  
'Hey Jimbo, you feelin' alright?' Meowth asked softly.  
'James?' Jessie said.  
'Do I feel alright?! Look at this... Just look at this!' James grabbed his tail and shook it in their faces. 'I have a tail! I have a freakin' TAIL! Not to mention cat-ears and claws!'  
'So?' Jessie said indifferently.  
'So?' James repeated. 'So...?'  
  
James ran up the stairs, entered the attic, locked the door shut and walked up to the desk.  
'What is wrong with you, you stupid piece of junk?!' James screamed.  
James took out the chainsaw again and drove it through the calculator, and right through he desk as well.  
  
'Okay, this time I'll just find the calculator, and not touch ANYTHING!' James said.  
James took a deep breath, before he was thrown out on his back.  
He gazed at the sky for a few moments, before lifting himself up. He carefully looked around, trying his hardest not to disturb anything. He was standing somewhere very familiar.  
'Wa-hoooooo!' someone yelled.  
James heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycles' engine and watched as a bunch of teenagers on bicycles and motorcycles zoomed past. He immediately recognized Chopper.  
And trailing behind them on training wheels was a younger version of himself, along with young Jessie, who was whipping a chain above her head.  
  
James grinned as he watched them ride past, he stayed in reminiscent mode even after they hade already passed.  
'Oh, the calculator!' James snapped his fingers.  
Springing to his feet, he began searching for his calculator.  
He searched through the bushes and on the street, but only found bottle caps, which he was tempted to take, but, remembering the previous mishaps, he knew better than to do so. He continued to search for half an hour until he reached an old tree, the calculator was on a branch not too high up. The only problem was: there was a Beedrill hovering over it.  
James tried to think of a good distraction that wouldn't alter time.  
'Got it! Hey Beedrill! I hear there are some good places to set up your hive over...' James looked behind him. 'There!'  
The Beedrill only buzzed and advanced on him in response, James quickly backed away.  
'Okay, that didn't work...' James scratched his head.  
James searched his pockets, and found his Pokeballs.  
'Oh good! Wheezing, go!' James cried.  
James tossed out the pokeball, which was empty.  
'Oh... Didn't have Wheezing back then, did I? Hmm, so this must mean...' James took out the other Pokeball.  
'Pokeball, go!' James cried.  
James caught the Beedrill, and the pokeball whizzed back into his hand.  
'Cool,' James said.  
James then released the Beedrill, and quickly jumped, knocking the branch with his arm. the calculator shocked him again.  
  
'Please let the world be normal, please let the world be normal... Come on, it's got to work!' James muttered.  
James was flying through the portal, returning to the present, the clocks ticking forwards in time, this time, nothing was at the end of the tunnel, except for a small light. It grew larger and larger, until the piercing white light surrounded him.  
  
James blinked, and looked away from the glare of the bright light, which was, in reality, the small light-bulb that hung form the ceiling of the small attic. James appeared to have fallen asleep on the desk, next to him the calculator.  
James jerked his head away from it, trembling in fear. James ran up to the door and swung it open.  
He ran down the flight of stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, skipping the last few steps. Jessie was sitting in front of the mirror again.  
'James?' she turned to look at him.  
'Jessie!' James cried happily.  
'Where wer-'  
James picked her up before she could finish, squeezed her tightly, not giving her a chance to breathe. Then he let her go, allowing her to breath.  
'What's gotten into you?' she asked.  
'Jessie! Sweet, sweet Jessie! No upside-down-nocturnal-Zubat-like-sleeping, no cat-tail, no cat-ears, just plain old Jessie!' James sighed happily.  
'Er, James? Do you need to see the nurse?' Jessie asked.  
  
James pranced around happily, then spotted Meowth on the bed.  
'Meowth!' James glomped him.  
'Meowth!' Meowth cried, gasping for air.  
'You're not human! And I love you for it!' James said.  
'Huh? Jimbo, wat's gotten inta you?' Meowth asked.  
'And you can talk too!' James said, lifting Meowth over his head.  
James gave Meowth another hug, a pat on the head, then placed him on the bed.  
Jessie and Meowth stared at each other and sweat dropped, fearful of James' extra good mood.  
'Can't a guy just be happy that he's alive, that he's got friends, that he's not half human, half-Meowth?'  
'I guess...' Meowth said.  
'I suppose...' Jessie said. 'But why did you pick now, of all times?'  
'Jessie,' James smiled. 'You wouldn't believe me in a thousand years.'


End file.
